chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Put Up Job
Barry sneaks Paul into Jimmy's Inn after he gets banned. Plot Paul and Barry enter a sandcastle contest and need somewhere to spend the night. The only place with any rooms to let is Jimmy's Inn, with the landlord being none other than No Slacking. After destroying the doorbell, the Chuckles check around the back and inside, while No Slacking gets locked out and knocks on the front door. The two mistake him for a man wanting the room. Paul tries to put him off by telling him the place is terrible, and the landlord is mean and lazy, and he's the worst landlord in the world. After Barry looks at a photo of No Slacking on the wall, Paul realises too late and gets thrown out, although No Slacking lets Barry have the room. Barry tries to get Paul into the room by throwing down tied-up bed sheets, but instead they all end up on No Slacking. Barry gets new sheets to make No Slacking think it wasn't him and it suprisingly works. While No Slacking tells Barry of his plans to extend his inn, Paul climbs into No Slacking's new piano. After they bring it inside, No Slacking plays a tune for Barry. When No Slacking hits the last key, Paul inside gets poked in his left eye by one of the keys inside. No Slacking is about to look inside it, but Barry stops him and tells him he needs to get a screwdriver. When No Slacking leaves, Barry gets Paul out of the piano only to break it. They run upstairs and No Slacking comes back inside to find his piano broken. After Paul criticises Barry's room, No Slacking comes up and asks about the voices he heard, and Barry says he was practising his ventriloquism. When No Slacking asks where his doll is, Barry says it's in the chest (where Paul is hiding in). Paul replies "No it's not", making No Slacking think it is Barry's dummy and that he's a good ventriloquist. Once No Slacking leaves to call the piano people, Paul gets out of the chest and tells Barry to get him some sand to practice for the sandcastle contest. Whist Barry's out, Paul calls room service and tells No Slacking to do his laundry. But when Barry returns from the beach during this, No Slacking gets confused and heads upstairs. When up getting the laundry, No Slacking asks about the shirt, Barry says it must be in the wardrobe and opens it. Paul hands over the shirt, and a confused No Slacking goes in the wardrobe while Paul comes out as he goes in. No Slacking doesn't see him and thinks he needs a lie down. After No Slacking leaves to attend to the laundry, Paul starts building his sandcastle and asks Barry to get a flag. Barry returns with a flagstone and drops it on the sandcastle, making a chandelier in the dining room fall and shatter to pieces. When No Slacking makes his way back upstairs, the Chuckles both climb into bed, with Paul on the bottom and Barry at the top. No Slacking enters the room and asks Barry if he knows who smashed his chandelier. Barry denies having any part in it, and suggests that No Slacking have a nice cup of cocoa to calm himself down. No Slacking agrees, and even offers to make one for Barry too. When Paul's feet are seen sticking out backwards from underneath the sheets, Barry lies to No Slacking that he's double-jointed. Once No Slacking leaves again, Barry hides Paul. That night, as No Slacking heads up with the cocoa, Barry hides Paul underneath the bed frame. No Slacking enters and tells Barry to stay clear of Paul, but Barry mentions some of Paul's good points, while Paul drinks Barry's cocoa. When No Slacking notices Barry's cup is empty, Barry says that he's a very fast drinker. As No Slacking leaves, Paul sneezes due to feathers tickling his nose, and Barry covers for him. Once No Slacking is gone, Paul and Barry fight for the bed, with Barry winning, forcing Paul to find himself another bed. Downstairs, as a distraught No Slacking throws his smashed chandelier in the bin, he hears a loud noise from upstairs and goes to investigate, only to find his own bedroom completely empty. It is shortly revealed that Paul stole No Slacking's bed, TV, and chest of drawers, and brought them into his and Barry's room. The Chuckles then go to sleep. The next morning, Paul is perfecting the turrets on his sandcastle, as Barry heads downstairs for his breakfast, but Paul wants some too. Downstairs, No Slacking brings in both his and Barry's breakfasts and sits down. From above, Paul uses a fishing rod to try and catch some breakfast, only to pull up the table cloth. Barry rushes back upstairs to warn Paul, and No Slacking bursts in and is irate at the sight of the room, especially the sandcastle on the floor. No Slacking tries to kick the sandcastle, but hurts his foot since Paul built the sandcastle over the flagstone, and the Chuckles then escape from the inn. Later that day, at the sandcastle contest, Paul is building his sandcastle, but Barry builds a huge sandcastle. Later, back at the cafe they were at yesterday, Barry is happy that he won first prize in the sandcastle contest. Paul asks what the prize is, and Barry tells him that it's a fantastic fortnight's holiday for two. When Paul asks where it is, Barry tells him "You'll never guess." It's quickly revealed that the prize holiday is at Jimmy's Inn. As the Chuckles greet him at the door, No Slacking faints, knowing that the two will cause even more damage to his inn. Trivia * The Jimmy's Inn scenes were filmed at the Aileena Hotel on Derbe Road, Lytham St. Annes. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 9 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By Rory Clark Category:Episodes Written By Robert Taylor